MY FRIENDS, MY LOVE
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, dan Rukia Kuchiki adalah sahabat sejak kecil, bagaimana ya, kalau dia mendengar Ichigo mengatakan suka pada Rukia? penasaran? RnR aja! gomen nggak pinter bikin Summary. my first fic, Yaoi, yg nggak suka nggak usah baca


** ~MY FRIENDS, MY LOVE~ **

**Di suatu pagi yg cerah di kota Karakura, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil, berambut putih, dan sangat...KAWAII! (author-nya histeris), sedang berjalan menuju sebuah SMU.**

**Toushiro Hitsugaya itulah nama anak lelaki itu, semua mata memandang anak lelaki yg baru saja memasuki gerbang SMU Karakura itu, Hitsugaya memang cukup terkenal, itu semua di karnakan dia adalah seorang anak yg bisa di bilang jenius, nilai-nya selalu sempurna, dan telah menjadi murid kesayangang para guru, hanya saja kehidupan-nya di luar sekolah jauh di luar dugaan, Hitsugaya adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, saat ini dia hanya tinggal bersama kakak-nya Momo Hinamori dan nenek-nya, awal-nya Hitsugaya cukup tertekan dengan kematian orang tua-nya, tapi itu cerita 7 tahun yg lalu, karna sekarang Hitsugaya sudah dapat menerima hal itu, dan itu semua di karnakan...**

"**Woi! Toushiro!" **

**Teriakan seseorang memecah keheningan di pagi itu, Hitsugaya yg merasa di panggil pun menolehkan kepala-nya ke arah belakang, di lihat-nya sosok-sosok yg tak asing lagi bagi-nya.**

"**Ohayou Kurosaki, Rukia-san!" sapa-nya pada kedua sosok itu.**

"**Ohayou hitsugaya-kun!" sapa salah seorang di antara mereka, yg baru saja bicara adalah Rukia Kuchiki, salah seorang sahabat Hitsugaya yang merupakan anak keluarga Kuchiki yg terkenal di kota itu karna kekayaan-nya.**

"**Ohayou Toushiro!" sapa orang yg satu-nya lagi, yg satu ini bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, sama seperti Rukia dia adalah sahabat Hitsugaya, sifat-nya periang plus banyak bicara, apa lagi warna rambut-nya yg mencolok, 'orange' itulah warna rambut Ichigo, yg menyebabkan-nya memiliki panggilan 'kepala orange' (author di hajar Ichigo FC). **

"**Kurosaki, berapa kali harus aku katakan panggil aku Hitsugaya!" geram Hitsugaya, tapi yg bersangkutan malah senyum-senyum gaje.**

"**Hei Ichigo, jangan bilang kau kerasukan setan lagi pagi ini!" ejek Rukia, Ichigo yg tadi senyum-senyum gaje langsung memandang Rukia dan berkata. **

"**Siapa bilang aku kerasukan setan! Dasar!".**

"**Lalu kenapa sejak tadi kau senyum-senyum terus? Rasa-nya tidak ada yg lucu deh" sambung Rukia.**

"**Memang kalau tidak ada yg lucu tidak boleh senyum ya? Ingat Rukia orang tuh harus murah senyum!" balas Ichigo, Hitsugaya pun mulai angkat bicara.**

"**Memang-nya kau itu orang ya Kurosaki? Kupikir kau itu sejenis setan, karna-nya kau tidak dapat kerasukan setan!", Ichigo yg mendengar perkataan Hitsugaya pun akhir-nya pundung dengan aura hitam, sedang Hitsugaya malah cekikikan dengan Rukia.**

"**WUUUAAAA! Jahat sekali kau Toushiro!" kata(baca: teriak) Ichigo sambil melompat kearah Hitsugaya, dan langsung memeluk-nya, refleks Hisugaya memberikan bogem spesial-nya untuk Ichigo, dan lansung berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah meninggalkan Ichigo yg masih terkapar dan Rukia yg cengo, tapi readers tau nggak kenapa Hitsugaya berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabat-nya itu? (readers: menggelengkan kelapa (?), ralat: kepala), sebenar-nya Hitsugaya berlari secepat-nya itu di karnakan Hitsugaya tidak mau kedua sahabat-nya itu melihat wajah-nya yg sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, itu di karnakan Hitsugaya memiliki rahasia yg hanya di ketahui oleh diri-nya sendiri(plus author and readers).**

**Sebenar-nya Hitsugaya tidak hanya menganggap Ichigo sebagai sahabat baik layak-nya Rukia, melainkan ada perasaan khusus yg di rasakan-nya pada Ichigo, awal-nya Hitsugaya tidak menanggapi perasaan itu, sampai akhir-nya dia mulai merasa aneh dengan perasaan-nya sendiri, walau dia terus berusaha menghilangkan perasaan-nya itu,tapi hasil-nya tetap sia-sia (author: kasihan...). Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pikiran Hitsugaya kembali mengenang kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu.**

**Flash Back**

**Nampak seoarang anak lelaki berdiri di depan sepasang makam, rambut-nya yg berwarna putih nampak sangat serasi dengan pakaian-nya yg berwarna hitam, dia hanya berdiri mematung di sana, tak bergerak sedikit pun dan tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun, kepala-nya tertunduk melihat sepasang makam tersebut, ekspresi-nya datar, walau begitu nampak jelas dari sorot mata-nya yang penuh kesedihan dan keterpurukan, sudah hanpir 3 jam dia berdiri di sana dan masih dalam keadan mematung.**

**Kedua anak yg sedari tadi memandangi-nya dari kejauhan berjalan mendekati-nya (author: ya,iya lah! Masa' melayang! *author di hajar readers karna mengganggu*), sebenar-nya anak itu sudah tau ada yg mandekati-nya tapi tak dihiraukan-nya sedikit pun.**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

**Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kearah ku, tapi saat itu aku benar-benar tidak ingin mempedulikan-nya. **

"**Toushiro, pulanglah...", kata seseorang di belakangku, jelas aku tahu suara siapa itu tapi tak terpikir oleh ku untuk menanggapi-nya. **

"**Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-san pasti mengkhawatirkan mu..." kata suara lain yg juga ada di belakangku, aku-pun mulai angkat bicara. **

"**kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku, lebih baik kalian saja yg pulang, pasti orang tua kalian juga sedang mengkhawatirkan kalian..." ucapku dengan suara lirih, 'orang tua ya...' kataku dalam hati, kembali ku rasakan rasa sakit yg menerpa hatiku, ingin rasa-nya aku menangis tapi entah ada apa?... rasa-nya air mataku tertahan di ujung mataku...**

**Rasa kaget membuatku tersadar ku lihat Kurosaki memelukku dengan erat, aku berfikir untuk melepaskan diriku, tapi rasa-nya aku tidak dapat melepaskan diriku dari pelukan-nya,**

"**menangislah... setelah menangis pasti perasaanmu akan jauh lebih baik..." ucap-nya lirih, aku kembali tersentak dengan kata-kata Kurosaki tadi.**

"**aku tidak bisa menangis Kurosaki..." jawabku pelan.**

"**kau tidak sendirian Toushiro... aku dan Rukia akan selalu bersamamu, dan akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan keluh kesahmu..."jawab-nya.**

**Lalu aku kembali merasa hangat saat Rukia-san ikut memelukku.**

"**Ichigo benar, kami akan selalu bersama dengan mu, kami janji tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian dan kesepian Hitsugaya-kun...", ucap-nya padaku,**

"**karna-nya saat ini menangislah..."lanjut Kurosaki**

"**Tidak perlu khawatir, lepaskan saja semua bebanmu itu..." sambung Rukia-san**

"**Dan jika sudah puas..." kata Kurosaki lagi**

"**Tersenyumlah..." ucap mereka bersamaan, hatiku yg seharus-nya beku, kini terasa meleleh, air mataku yg terasa tertahan kini mengalir tanpa henti, aku menangis sekencang-kencang-nya di pelukan mereka, sedang yg mereka lakukan hanya mengeratkan pelukan mereka, suasana pemakaman yg sepi itu membuat suara tangisanku terdengar hingga cukup jauh, air dari langitpun menetes bagai air mataku, hujan yg rintik-rintik tak ku pedulikan sama sekali, setelah kejadian itu Kurosaki dan Rukia-san selalu berusaha untuk menghiburku, berbagai cara mereka lakukan, dari yg wajar sampai yg tidak wajar(?).**

**Sebenar-nya tak satupun usaha mereka yg berhasil, tapi melihat usaha mereka yg tanpa henti sejujur-nya membuatku kasihan, hingga ku putuskan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan demi sahabat-sahabatku yg berharga. Hingga saat ini...**

**Hitsugaya's POV End**

**Flash Back off**

**BRUUUKKKKK!**

**Suara benda jatuh mengagetkan Hitsugaya yg sedang melamun, diapun melirik loker sepatu-nya yg ternyata sudah penuh oleh berbagai hadiah dan surat, bahkan sampai berserakan di lantai begitu pintu loker-nya di buka. "APA-APAAN INI!" teriak Hitsugaya histeris+penuh emosi.**

"**bagaimana sih kau itu Toushiro, itu kan hadiah dan surat yg di tujukan untukmu." Ucap Ichigo yg sudah ada di belakang Hitsugaya bersama dengan Rukia.**

"**wah! Hitsugaya-kun hebat! Banyak sekali! Bikin iri saja deh!" kata Rukia.**

"**Hebat apa-nya? lokerku kan jadi berantakan, padahal kemarin baru aku bereskan!" ucap Hitsugaya yg masih penuh emosi.**

"**Hitsugaya-san~" teriak seseorang dari belakang yg tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Hitsugaya, orang itu bernama Gin Ichimaru, yg bisa di bilang adalah salah satu fans Hitsugaya, readers gomen ya, author belum bilang kalau Hitsugaya itu banyak di incar oleh para seme untuk di jadikan sebagai uke mereka, jelas Hitsugaya menolak mentah-mentah permintaan mereka, tapi sampai saat ini mereka masih belum menyerah juga, dan Hitsugaya Cuma bisa pasrah deh, Ichigo pun bereaksi dengan menarik Hitsugaya dari pelukan Gin.**

"**hei apa yg kau lakukan hah? Jangan sembarangan menyentuh Toushiro ya!", tapi ternyata tanpa sadar Ichigo menaruh Hitsugaya di depan-nya dan memeluk-nya dari belakang, pasti-nya wajah Hitsugaya memerah, "jangan penah sesekali pun kau memeluk Toushiro ya!" bentak Ichigo pada Gin, saat Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangan-nya dan bersiap untuk membogem Ichigo untuk yg kedua kali-nya tiba-tiba...**

**DUAAAKKK!**

**Ternyata sudah ada yg menjitak Ichigo terlebih dahulu, dan orang itu adalah Rukia.**

"**Kau sendiri juga jangan sembarangan memeluk Hitsugaya-kun Ichigo!" bentak Rukia pada Ichigo.**

"**tapi aku ini kan sahabat-nya Toushiro jadi tidak ada masalah kan?" kata Ichigo berusaha membela diri, dan terjadilah perang mulut antara Ichigo dan Rukia, Hitsugaya hanya bisa cengo melihat dua sahabat-nya, sedang Gin sudah pergi dari tempat itu.**

"**Hei, sudah hentikan! Nanti kalian bisa telat masuk kelas!" kata Hitsugaya pada kedua sahabat-nya itu dengan nada yg sedikit tinggi karna kesal dengan tingkah Ichigo dan Rukia, setelah di lerai mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan ke dalam kelas, pelajaranpun di mulai tapi karna para sensei sedang ada rapat maka mereka belajar sendiri, tentu-nya sang sensei memberikan tugas pada mereka.**

"**huuuuhhhh... soal-nya sulit sekali sih, aizen-sensei tega sekali..." keluh Ichigo.**

"**dari pada mengeluh, sebaik-nya cobalah mengerjakan dulu!" nasihat Rukia pada Ichigo.**

"**hei Rukia kau tahu kan sebentar lagi hari peringatan apa?"tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan, Rukia menghentikan aktifitas-nya sejenak dan memandang Ichigo.**

"**tentu aku tahu " ucap Rukia.**

"**Rukia, boleh tidak aku minta tolong padamu? Sebenar-nya ada yg ingin aku lakukan pada hari itu." Tanya Ichigo.**

"**memang-nya apa?" tanya Rukia, Ichigo pun menjawab-nya dengan suara pelan di dekat telinga Rukia, dan mulai berbisik.**

"**sebenar-nya... ".(kalau mau tahu, bca sampai akhir ya!).**

**Hitsugaya sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas-nya, hingga pandangan-nya teralih saat tidak sengaja melirik kearah bangku Ichigo dan Rukia, pandangan-nya terpaku pada Ichigo yg terlihat sedang membisikan sesuatu di telinga Rukia, 'ukh... mereka sedang apa sih?' tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati, jujur saja dia merasa sedikit cemburu, tapi dia sudah rela apabila Ichigo jadian dengan Rukia, karna menurut-nya Ichigo seperti punya perasaan khusus pada Rukia.**

**Pelajaranpun berlanjut ketika Aizen-sensei yang sudah selesai rapat memasuki kelas, saat pulangpun tiba, tapi saat Hitsugaya mengajak kedua sahabat-nya itu untuk pulang bersama mereka menolak dengan alasan sedang ada urusan, terpaksa Hitsugaya pulang sambil memasang wajah cemberut.**

"**Tadaima!" ucap Hitsugaya begitu memasuki rumah-nya.**

"**Okaeri, shiro-chan!" ucap seseorang, yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah nee-san nya, Hitsugaya mengamati nee-san nya yg berpenampilan berantakan.**

"**nee-san, ada apa ini?" tanya Hitsugaya.**

"**ini nih, tugas yg dikasih sama dosenku susah-susah banget, bikin strees ja nih!" ucap Hinamori penuh emosi, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah orang yg merupakan nenek dari Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.**

"**Toushiro, kau sudah pulang rupanya? Gantilah bajumu itu, kemudian pergilah makan siang, begitu juga denganmu Hinamori" ucap nenek itu dengan suara lembut, Hitsugaya pun segera melakukan perintah nenek-nya.**

**Hitsugaya naik ke kamar-nya yg bertepat di lantai 2, dan segera masuk ke sana, namun langkah-nya terhenti saat ia menutup pintu kamar-nya, pandangan-nya tertuju pada kalender yg berada di belakang pintu.**

"**Lusa... tepat 7 tahun ya..." ucap-nya lirih, ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan segera menghempaskan tubuh-nya di atas tempat tidur, mata-nya terpejam namun dia tidak tidur, saat ini dia sedang mengenang kembali kenangan yg di miliki oleh-nya saat kedua orang tua-nya masih hidup dulu, Hitsugaya mulai meneteskan air mata, air mata-nya mengalir tanpa bisa di kendalikan, tanpa di sadari oleh Hitsugaya ternyata sang nenek melihat-nya dari sela pintu.**

"**Toushiro..." ucap-nya lirih, kemudian meninggalkan kamar Hitsugaya.**

**Ternyata sang nenek memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Hinamori, 'Shiro-chan... padahal kupikir dia sudah baik-baik saja, ternyata belum ya...otou-san... okaa-san...' gumam Hinamori dalam hati, tanpa pikir panjang dia mengambil Hp-nya dan langsung menghubungi Rukia untuk menjelaskan tentang Hitsugaya.**

"**jadi, itu saja, tolong ya rukia-san, hanya kamu dan Kurosaki-san yg bisa menolong-nya..." ucap Hinamori di akhir telpon-nya, Rukia hanya bisa menunjukan muka sedih setelah percakapan-nya dengan Hinamori berakhir, Rukia akhir-nya bergegas menuju rumah Ichigo yang hanya ber jarak tiga rumah dari rumah-nya, awal-nya Ichigo terkejut dengan kedatangan Rukia ke rumah-nya, tapi setelah Rukia menjelaskan maksud kedatangan-nya Ichigo pun paham.**

"**Begitu ya... Hinamori-san sampai mengatakan hal itu..." ucap Ichigo yg baru mendengar cerita Rukia.**

"**lalu sekarang apa yg harus kita lakukan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.**

"**entahlah Rukia, sejujur-nya aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yg harus kita lakukan..." ucap Ichigo lirih.**

"**padahalkan kita ini sahabat-nya, tapi kenapa tidak ada hal yg dapat kita lakukan untuk-nya... pasti...Hitsugaya-kun...me...rasa... sa...sangat menderita..." ucap Rukia yg mulai terisak.**

"**yg bisa kita lakukan hanya percaya pada-nya saat ini" ucap Ichigo sambil berusaha menenangkan Rukia.**

"**kau benar Ichigo, tapi apa kau benar-benar akan menjalankan rencanamu itu?" tanya Rukia yg sudah mulai tenang. **

"**te..tentu saja!" jawab Ichigo terbata-bata dengan wajah yg memerah. **

"**Benarkah? jadi kau sudah siap?" tanya Rukia lagi, wajah Ichigo kembali memerah dan dia pun berkata.**

"**wa...walaupun aku tidak siap, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha kok!", Rukia pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabat-nya itu.**

"**baiklah! Mulai saat ini akan ku berikan latihan khusus untukmu, agar kau siap nanti-nya!" kata Rukia penuh semangat.**

**~*~Esok hari-nya~*~**

**Hitsugaya terlihat sedang menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kelas-nya, entah ada apa? Tapi mendadak dia tergelincir dari atas tangga dan jatuh ke bawah.**

**BRUUUUUKKKKK!**

**Hitsugaya jelas tau arti suara tadi, tapi yg membuat-nya tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, Hitsugaya mencoba membuka mata-nya sedikit demi sedikit, dan betapa kaget-nya dia saat mendapati Ichigo sedang melindungi-nya dengan cara mendekap tubuh mungil-nya erat.**

"**Ku...Kurosaki?...", ucap Hitsugaya terbata-bata.**

"**ukh..sakit juga ya... tapi, kau tidak apa-apa kan Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo, refleks Hitsugaya mengangguk, "syukurlah..." ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut, so pasti wajah Hitsugaya sangat merah, ingin rasa-nya dia lari dari tempat itu, tapi kaki-nya masih terasa lemas dan bergetar karna kejadian tadi, sehingga yg dapat di lakukan-nya hanya menundukan kepala-nya agar Ichigo tidak dapat melihat wajah-nya, tapi itu justru membuat Ichigo penasaran, 'ada apa ya dengan Toushiro? apa ada sesuatu di wajah-nya?' gumam Ichigo dalam hati, di angkat-nya wajah Hitsugaya dengan cara memegang dagu-nya, dan terlihatlah wajah Hitsugaya yang dihiasi semburat merah, wajah Hitsugaya saat itu terlihat jauh lebih manis di banding biasa-nya (author: ya, iyalah! Biasa-nya saja sudah manis! Apalagi sekarang!).**

**Ichigo pun langsung gugup, begitu melihat wajah Hitsugaya.**

"**To...Toushiro, kau demam ya? " kata Ichigo sambil mencoba menenangkan hati-nya.**

"**ti...tidak Kurosaki!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menggelengkan kepala, mereka cukup lama terdiam di tempat, hingga Hitsugaya mulai memecah keheningan, "uuuhhh... arigatou Kurosaki! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya-nya.**

"**hehehe~ tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok!" ucap Ichigo sambil cengengesan gaje.**

"**kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke dalam kelas, Kurosaki!" ajak Hitsugaya, Ichigo akhir-nya mengangguk dan mengikuti Hitsugaya dari belakang.**

"**kurosaki... kemarin kau dan Rukia-san ada urusan apa?", tanya Hitsugaya, jujur saja, dia masih penasaran dengan urusan yg di maksud oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.**

"**eh? Itu... gomen Toushiro, sebenar-nya itu rahasia, aku dan Rukia sudah janji tidak akan memberitahukan-nya pada siapa pun, sekali lagi gomen ya, Toushiro!", ucap Ichigo dengan nada menyesal.**

"**ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Kurosaki! Tidak perlu menyesal begitu!" ucap Hitsugaya untuk menyemangati Ichigo.**

"**Toushiro... apa ada orang yg kau sukai?..." tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba, otomatis Hitsugaya kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo barusan, Hitsugaya yg saat itu sedang salting pun menjawab.**

"**ti, tidak ada!".**

"**Oh..." Ichigo yg mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya hanya ber oh-ria**

"**kalau aku, ada seseorang yg aku sukai..." ucap Ichigo, kata-kata Ichigo tadi langsung menghentikan langkah Hitsugaya, dan pasti-nya Ichigo pun menghentikan langkah-nya juga, "ada apa Toushiro?... apa kau mau tau siapa orang-nya?..." tanya Ichigo dengan nada jahil.**

"**i, iya!" tanpa sadar kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hitsugaya.**

"**orang yg ku sukai adalah..." Ichigo mulai bicara lagi, nada bicara-nya kali ini terdengar mulai serius, Hitsugaya menelan ludah-nya untuk mempersiapkan diri-nya, setiap kata-kata yg keluar dari mulut Ichigo di telaah-nya secara seksama, dada-nya masih berdetak kencang karna penasaran, Ichigo mendekatkan wajah-nya dengan wajah Hiisugaya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa cm.**

"**rahasia! nanti juga kau tau!" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidah-nya, dan jika dapat kita lihat, maka nampak wajah Hitsugaya sudah sangat merah, bukan hanya karna wajah Ichigo yg dekat dengan wajah-nya, tapi juga karna merasa kesal dengan Ichigo yg sudah mengerjai-nya, dan...**

**DUUUAAAAKKKK!**

**Sekali lagi, wajah Ichigo menjadi tempat 'bogem made in Hitsugaya mendarat.**

"**Dasar bodoh!" teriak Hitsugaya pada Ichigo yg sudah tepar di lantai koridor sakolah, dan pasti-nya Ichigo di tinggal pergi oleh Hitsugaya, alhasil Ichigo telat masuk ke dalam kelas. (author: rasain tuh mang enak! *author kembali di hajar Ichigo fc*).**

**Ishtirahat tiba, semua murid berhamburan dari dalam kelas masing-masing, di sebuah kelas, tepat-nya kelas 2-10, hanya tersisa tiga orang, dan pasti-nya para readers sudah bisa menebak siapa mereka.**

"**Toushiro! Kau tega sekali sih, sudah memukulku, kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja...", rengek Ichigo.**

"**salahmu sendiri Kurosaki, kau sudah membuatku kesal tahu! ", bentak Hitsugaya.**

"**sudah-sudah... jangan bertengkar lagi, Hitsugaya-kun maafkan Ichigo ya, dia memang anak bodoh, jadi maklumi saja, kau juga Ichigo, minta maaflah yg benar pada Hitsugaya-kun!" ucap Rukia yg sedang mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabat-nya itu.**

"**HUUUAAAA! Kenapa tidak ada yg mau membelaku! Malang sekali nasibku ini! Hiks...hiks...hiks..." kata Ichigo sambil meratapi nasib-nya, baiklah, selama Ichigo meratapi nasib-nya mari kita menuju Hitsugaya dan Rukia.**

"**Hitsugaya-kun memang-nya apa yg di lakukan oleh Ichigo sampai membuatmu marah seperti ini?", tanya Rukia.**

"**tadi, dia bilang padaku kalau ada orang yg di sukai oleh-nya, tapi dia malah mengatakan kalau itu rahasia, bahkan sambil menjulurkan lidah-nya tepat di depan wajahku! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kesal!" cerita Hitsugaya dengan nada emosi.**

"**oh, begitu ya, kupikir kalian ada masalah apa, tapi... Hitsugaya-kun kau tahu siapa orang yg di sukai Ichigo?", tanya Rukia lagi, Hitsugaya pun akhir-nya menatap Rukia dengan alis terangkat.**

"**jangan-jangan, kau tahu siapa orang-nya ya Rukia-san?", Rukia hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Hitsugaya.**

"**bagaimana kalau ku beri bocoran Hitsugaya-kun, kau sebenar-nya mengenal orang yg di sukai oleh Ichigo lho!", kata Rukia yg langsung membuat Hisugaya kaget, 'aku mengenal orang-nya? Kalau begitu siapa ya?' tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati, tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan beberapa jam setelah itu waktu pulang pun tiba.**

"**Kurosaki, Rukia-san, ayo pulang!" ajak Hitsugaya pada kedua sahabat-nya itu, tapi kedua sahabat-nya itu malah saling pandang dan kemudian Ichigo angkat bicara.**

"**gomen Toushiro, sebetul-nya urusan kami yg kemarin belum selesai!" kata Ichigo.**

"**sekali lagi gomen ya Hitsugaya-kun! Seperti-nya kami tidak bisa menemanimu lagi hari ini", ucap Rukia.**

"**ah, begitu ya, tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, sayonara!" ucap Hitsugaya dengan senyum yg sudah pasti adalah senyum yg di paksakan, Hitsugaya pun akhir-nya menuruni tangga sekolah hingga dia menyadari bahwa ada barang yg tertinggal di meja-nya, Hitsugaya pun kembali menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelas-nya kembali, tapi langkah-nya terhenti di depan pintu kelas yg hanya setengah terbuka, di sana dia melihat Ichigo dan Rukia saling berhadapan, pandangan mereka lurus untuk menatap satu sama lain.**

**Hitsugaya yg hendak masuk ke dalam kelas terhenti saat melihat Ichigo tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Rukia, dan kata-kata Ichigo berikut-nya jelas membuat Hitsugaya terbelalak kaget.**

"**aishiteru Rukia" kata Ichigo, Rukia pun membalas perkataan Ichigo tadi.**

"**aishiteru yo Ichigo" ucap-nya, Hitsugaya yg melihat hal itu pun, tanpa sadar menjatuhkan buku yg di bawa-nya dan langsung bergegas menjauh dari tempat itu, Ichigo yg mendengar suara benda jatuh akhir-nya melihat ke luar kelas, di sana dia melihat sebuah buku.**

"**buku siapa ini?", tanya Ichigo.**

"**ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yg akhir-nya ikut keluar dari kelas karna penasaran.**

"**entahlah, tapi aku menemukan buku ini.", ucap Ichigo sambil menunjukkan buku yg di temukan-nya pada Rukia.**

"**I.. Ichigo, buku itu milik Hitsugaya-kun!" ucap Rukia dengan nada bicara panik.**

"**apa? Buku ini milik Toushiro! Kau tidak salahkan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yg entah mengapa ikutan panik.**

"**ja.. jangan-jangan, dia melihat yg kita lakukan tadi Ichigo! Bagaimana ini? Padahal yg tadi itu kan hanya latihan!", ucap Rukia yg semakin bertambah panik, tapi tanpa banyak bicara Ichigo segera berlari keluar sekolah sambil berharap orang yg ingin segera di temui-nya masih belum jauh, akhir-nya Rukia pun mengikuti Ichigo walau sedikit kesulitan karna Ichigo berlari sangat kencang.**

**Saat itu Hitsugaya terus berlari, dia bahkan sudah hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah, hati-nya terasa sangat sakit ketika mengingat kejadian yg baru saja di lihat-nya itu, walau dia sudah merelakan hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia, tapi hal itu tetap sulit bagi-nya, dia berlari tanpa henti hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkah-nya.**

"**Toushiro!" teriak Ichigo dari kejauhan, dia bersyukur karna masih dapat mengejar Hitsugaya, "hah..hah...hah... syu...kurlah...masih...bisa ku kejar..."kata Ichigo dengan nafas yg terputus-putus akibat berlari sekencang-kencangnya.**

"**Kurosaki... kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharus-nya kau bersama Rukia-san..." ucap Hitsugaya tanpa membalikkan tubuh-nya untuk menatap Ichigo, mata Ichigo terbelalak keget mendengar pertanyaan yg di ucapkan Hitsugaya tadi.**

"**ja..jadi kau melihat-nya ya Toushiro?.." tanya Ichigo.**

"**iya, selamat ya Kurosaki, semoga kau dan Rukia-san bisa menjadi pasangan yg mesra... jadi sayonara Kurosaki, aku harus pulang sekarang, sampaikan salamku untuk Rukia-san ya..." ucap Hitsugaya, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki-nya lagi, dia sengaja tak berbalik, karna tidak mau Ichigo melihat air mata yg mulai membasahi pipi-nya. **

"**tunggu Toushiro! Kau salah paham!" kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Hitsugaya, dan betapa terkejut-nya dia saat melihat air mata Hitsugaya sudah mengalir, "Tou...Toushiro, kau... kenapa?" tanya Ichigo yg bingung melihat Hitsugaya.**

"**tidak apa-apa kok Kurosaki, i..ini tanda kalau aku senang karna kedua sahabatku dapat bersatu..." ucap Hitsugaya lirih.**

"**BOHONG! Aku pernah melihat air matamu ini sebelum-nya Toushiro! Ini bukan air mata bahagia, tapi air mata kesedihan! Air mata yg sama dengan 7 tahun yg lalu!" bentak Ichigo, "aku... tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih Toushiro, jadi kumohon... katakanlah ada apa sebenar-nya?" pinta Ichigo, Hitsugaya hanya menatap Ichigo sejenak, dan kemudian kembali tertunduk.**

"**aku... aku tahu ini aneh... tapi entah mengapa, saat melihatmu tadi... hatiku sakit Kurosaki..." ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada pelan, tapi meski suara Hitsugaya terbilang pelan, itu sudah cukup bagi Ichigo yg ada di samping-nya, kaget, itulah yg dirasakan oleh Ichigo.**

"**Toushiro, apakah itu benar?" tanya Ichigo memastikan, Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian berkata.**

"**sudah ya... Kurosaki, kata-kata ku barusan kau lupakan saja ya...", Hitsugaya akhir-nya kembali melangkahkan kaki-nya dari tempat itu, tapi ketika baru satu langkah Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan-nya dan tiba-tiba... (author: tiba-tiba, tukang bersih-bersih sekolah lewat *author kena bogem*)**

"**Ku..kurosa-"**

**Cuuppp! (author: para readers pasti sudah tau arti suara ini kan? Benar ini arti-nya cangkir! *author di tendang jauh-jauh*)**

**Kata-kata Hitsugaya terputus, saat Ichigo tiba-tiba mencium bibir-nya, Hitsugaya mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Ichigo sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh Hitsugaya, tidak sampai sepuluh detik mereka berciuman Ichigo sudah melepaskan Hitsugaya, wajah Ichigo saat itu merah padam, sehingga membuat-nya cocok memiliki nama 'Ichigo', wajah Hitsugaya juga sama merah-nya dengan wajah Ichigo.**

**Heran, kaget, bingung, dan berbagai perasaan lain melanda pikiran Hitsugaya, hal yg di lakukan Ichigo tadi jelas membuat perasan-nya tidak menentu.**

"**ukh... Toushiro... maaf ya, tiba-tiba aku melakukan hal seperti itu.. tapi itu semua aku lakukan agar kau mau mendengar penjelasanku dulu..." kata Ichigo dengan wajah merah padam.**

"**...", tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Hitsugaya.**

"**yg aku katakan pada Rukia tadi itu, hanya sebatas latihan saja... itu semua aku lakukan agar aku dapat mengatakan perasaanku dengan baik, pada orang yg aku sukai, lebih tepat-nya... adalah kepadamu, Toushiro... aku... aku menyukaimu..." ucap Ichigo, wajah-nya semakin memerah saat mengatakan hal tadi. **

"**bo.. bohong...BOHONG! kenapa berbohong seperti ini Kurosaki! Padahal dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai Rukia-san!" marah Hitsugaya, dia merasa Ichigo hanya membohongi-nya.**

"**aku tidak berbohong Toushiro! Yg aku katakan tadi itu sungguhan, sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu Toushiro! Sedang Rukia hanya aku anggap sebagai sahabat baikku saja!" ucap Ichigo.**

"**aku... aku tidak percaya sama sekali, aku..." ucap Hitsugaya lagi, kini badan-nya mulai bergetar karna tidak percaya akan apa yg di katakan Ichigo barusan.**

"**kumohon Toushiro percayalah..." pinta Ichigo.**

"**ti..tidak.."ucap Hitsugaya**

"**aishiteru Toushiro... sebenar-nya sih ingin aku katakan besok di depan banyak orang tapi seperti-nya harus sekarang ya..." ucapan Ichigo kembali membuat Hitsugaya tersentak kaget, karna Ichigo mengatakan-nya sambil menunjukkan seulas senyum lembut, "lalu jawaban-nya?" tanya Ichigo**

"**...", Hitsugaya tetap diam**

"**hei, Toushiro?" panggil Ichigo**

"**..aishiteru yo Kurosaki..." ucap Hitsugaya,wajah bahagia langsung terpampang di muka Ichigo, di tarik-nya tubuh Hitsugaya hingga membentur tubuh-nya, dan di peluk-nya dengan lembut, air mata Hitsugaya kembali mengalir, tapi ini air mata yg berbeda, karna inilah air mata bahagia milik Hitsugaya, dan...**

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

**Sebuah suara tepuk tangan mengagetkan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.**

"**wah, selamat ya Ichigo, Hitsugaya-kun, selamat! selamat!", suara orang itu yg ternyata adalah Rukia, "kau curang Ichigo, padahal aku kan juga mengincar Hitsugaya-kun!" keluh Rukia kepada Ichigo.**

"**hehehe~ siapa yg cepat, dialah yg akan dapat Rukia!" jawab Ichigo.**

"**huuuuhhhhh! Oh. Ya ini bukumu Hitsugaya-kun!" ucap Rukia yg kemudian menyodorkan buku milik Hitsugaya yg tadi terjatuh di depan kelas.**

"**ah, arigatou Rukia-san!", ucap Hitsugaya sambil mengambil buku itu.**

"**Jadi sekarang kedua sahabatku ini sudah bersatu ya! Sekali lagi selamat ya!" ucap Rukia lagi, kali ini dia menyalami kedua sahabat-nya itu bahkan sampai berkali-kali (?).**

"**Rukia-san tidak perlu heboh begitu!" kata Hitsugaya yg wajah-nya kembali memerah.**

"**i...iya nih Rukia, tidak perlu heboh begitu kan!" ucap Ichigo yg wajah-nya ikut-ikutan merah.**

"**hehehe~ tidak usah malu begitu, tapi Hitsugaya-kun besok kau akan pergi ke tempat itu kan?" tanya Rukia.**

"**ya, pasti-nya aku akan pergi kesana, mungkin setelah pulang sekolah", jawab Hitsugaya.**

"**kami akan menemanimu Toushiro, ya kan Rukia?" ucap Ichigo.**

"**ya, kami akan menemanimu besok Hitsugaya-kun" jawab Rukia.**

"**arigatou, Kurosaki, Rukia-san!" ucap Hitsugaya, dan mereka akhir-nya pulang kerumah masing-masing, tentu-nya Ichigo dan Hitsugaya bergandengan tangan, dan Rukia mendramatisir suasana(?), dan membuat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berwajah merah seperti tomat.**

**Esok siang terlihat tiga orang sedang berdiri di dekat sepasang makam.**

"**otou-san, okaa-san, tahun ini aku datang lagi, tentu saja bersama dengan Kurosaki, juga Rukia-san, kemarin ada hal yg membahagiakan ku, kini aku akan bersama dengan Kurosaki, semoga kalian tetap tenang di sana ya... " ucap Hitsugaya sambil meletakkan sebuah rangkaian bunga.**

"**ayo Toushiro!" ucap Ichigo.**

"**iya.."balas Hitsugaya dan kemudian meninggalkan pemakaman bersama kedua sahabat-nya itu, yg salah satu-nya kini menjadi pacar-nya.**

"**hei, ayo pergi ke tempat permainan mengambil boneka di dekat toko kue! Aku ingin mendapatkan boneka kelinci yg besar!" ajak Rukia penuh semangat.**

"**boleh juga, sekalian kita mampir untuk membeli kue!" jawab Ichigo.**

"**kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat!" kata Rukia penuh semangat, yg kemudian berlari meninggalkan dua sahabat-nya itu.**

"**Hoi, Rukia! Dasar, ayo kita susul dia Toushiro!" kata Ichigo yg kemudian mengulurkan tangan-nya pada Hitsugaya.**

"**i..iya ", ucap Hitsugaya yang kemudian menerima uluran tangan tersebut, akhir-nya Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berlari mengejar Rukia saambil bergandengan tangan.**

**Awal-nya kita hanya teman**

**Hingga pertemanan kita berubah menjadi persahabatan**

**Hingga kusadari kalau kau istimewa**

**Walau ada berbagai hal yang terjadi**

**Walau kadang semua tidak sesuai ke inginan**

**Kau tetap ada di sampingku**

**Kau menghiburku saat aku menangis**

**Tertawa bersamaku saat aku bahagia**

**Kini kita akan selalu bersama**

** MY FRIENDS, MY LOVE**

**~OWARI~**

**By Hanabi Kaori**

**Hana: BANZAI! Akhir-nya fic pertamaku ini selesai juga, banyak sekali halangan-halangan selama pembuatan fic ini, mulai dari inspirasi, waktu dan juga Otou-san & Okaa-san yg marah-marah karna author terus-terusan diam di depan komputer, sekarang aku tau kesulitan**

**Ni-chan: salah Hana nee-san sendiri kan, maka-nya Otou-san dan Okaa-san marah-marah *muncul tiba-tiba***

**Hana: eh? *kaget***

**Ni-chan, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul begitu? Kayak setan aja deh! Oh ya, perkenalkan dia adalah imouto-chan ku, nama-nya Ni-chan**

**Ni-chan: Halo! Maaf saya kurang bisa bahasa Jepang, perkenalkan namaku Ni-chan, imouto dari Hana nee-san, salam kenal!**

**Hana: Ok, cukup, cukup perkenalan-nya! Author sendiri aja belum memperkenalkan diri! Perkenalkan nama saya Hanabi Kaori, panggil saja saya Hana! Saya adalah author baru, setelah sekian lama jadi readers. Akhir-nya saya jadi author juga! HAHAHA~ *ketawa gaje***

**Ni-chan: tapi kenapa Hana nee-san bikin fic yaoi? Kan aku nggak suka yaoi!**

**Hana: tentu-nya karna aku itu fujoshi yaoi! Ni-chan mengertilah sedikit tentang nee-san mu ini!**

**Ni-chan: nggak mau ah, habis-nya Hana nee-san aneh sich! Pokok-nya aku nggak mau baca!**

**Hana: HUUUEEEEE! Harga diriku sebagai seorang nee-san telah hilang! *pundung***

**Ni-chan: ok, walau aku nggak ikut baca tapi ku ucapkan, riview please! Hana nee-san ayo bilang juga!**

**Hana: hiks...hiks... riview plese~~~~~ *masih pundung***

**P.S: arigatou temen-temen yg sudah ngasih semangat ke aku, saking banyak-nya sampai nggak bisa aku sebutin samua, pokok-nya arigatou!**


End file.
